


Hooked On All These Feelings

by sugarlessgum



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Minor/Background Relationships - Freeform, Pining, kind of a 3+1, scene transitions? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: "What are you gonna do if either of you actually have a partner next Halloween?" Matt asked. Allison shrugged."Irrelevant. We've got contests to win and partygoers to impress." Renee smiled, quietly satisfied, and brushed her fingers through Allison's hair.or, "we team up for the couples contest every year as friends but this year you're with someone else and i'm definitely Not Jealous and definitely Not Realising Feelings"





	Hooked On All These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story I wanted to get out for Halloween. Inspired by a prompt from [this list](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/150048527910/halloween-prompts). (Also, lowkey inspired by [this post](https://thejostenminyardrivalry.tumblr.com/post/166525240059/brain-renee-basically-already-has-the-harley))
> 
> Title from “Feelings” by Hayley Kiyoko

“I think it’s sweet,” Dan said. She was sitting curled in Matt’s lap, her Morticia wig draped over the back of their chair. The party had ended half an hour ago. Renee and Allison stayed behind to help with the cleanup, and now the four of them were spread out on the furniture, half asleep and still in costume. “How you two do the couple-y thing every year.”

Renee and Allison had been coordinating their costumes for years. They both loved Halloween, and planning elaborate outfits together was always more fun than going it alone. They’d even won a contest a few years back for their _Wicked_ costumes.

This year they’d gone with Velma and Daphne. “A classic,” Allison had said. Now her purple go-go boots were piled in a corner of the room while Allison herself stretched out on the small couch, head resting in Renee’s lap.

“What are you gonna do if either of you actually has a partner next Halloween?” Matt asked. Allison shrugged.

“Irrelevant. We’ve got contests to win and partygoers to impress.” Renee smiled, quietly satisfied, and brushed her fingers through Allison’s hair.

 

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” she asked for the sixth time. Or maybe seventh, Renee lost count. 

“Of course, it’s fine,” Renee assured her for the sixth (or seventh) time. “I completely understand.” Allison and Seth had been seeing each other since the middle of summer. When Allison told Renee she’d be planning a costume with Seth this year, Renee hadn’t been surprised. A bit disappointed perhaps, but Allison was happy, and Renee was going to be happy for her. If she was jealous, it was only because their tradition was finally ending.

That didn’t make it sting any less as she watched Allison and Seth dancing the _Pulp Fiction_ twist at the Halloween party.

 

“Two years in a row. I’m almost impressed. The two of you are so ridiculously codependent I thought for sure you’d go back to the couple's costumes this year.” Andrew dropped the plastic axe from his woodsman costume onto the table in front of them, trading it for a cigarette. Somewhere in the house, Neil was dressed as a wolf. Not that either of them would admit they’d coordinated costumes. Renee was kind enough not to point out the hypocrisy. Instead, she went for a smile and a change of subject.

“It’s nice to see you, Andrew. How’s monogamy been treating you?” 

“It’s bearable.” She wasn’t fooled by his indifferent delivery. She’d seen the way he’s mellowed out in the past few months, the easy calm that came over him whenever Neil was around. It all made her ache for something she wouldn’t let herself name, a feeling that has been steadily growing since last summer. “How’s silently pining from afar treating you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

Andrew looked at her like she was incredibly stupid, then glanced over to the main room, where they had a clear view of Allison and Seth. Not that Renee had been watching them. Of course not. This year, they’d dressed as Danny and Sandy from _Grease_. Allison didn’t even like that movie. Not that it mattered, because it didn’t, but theoretically, if she and Renee had planned their costumes together, they would’ve picked something they both loved. That was one of the best things about Halloween. The way Allison’s eyes would light up when they were going over ideas, the intense focus she had when they were putting everything together. Andrew was looking at her again.

“You could always become a nun.” This earned him a dirty look. She didn’t want to admit that he was right, mostly because she’d spent the last year trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong. But it was getting harder to lie to herself.

Andrew offered her support the only way he knew how: being a steady, silent presence at her side while she worked through her internal crisis.

“I think… I’m in love with her.” Andrew didn’t offer any commentary. He looked completely checked out of the conversation, but he wasn’t going anywhere either. She’d finally put to words every feeling she’d kept locked up for the past year. She was in love with Allison, and she’d waited too long to realize it.

“If you’re going to have a breakdown,” Andrew started, “you should probably find Nicky. I’m not really equipped for that sort of thing.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a lot to process all at once.” Andrew simply nodded and put his cigarette back to his lips. On the dance floor, Allison and Seth were fighting. They did that a lot. They’d both been drinking heavily, but Renee suspected Seth had been taking pills again. By the looks of it, Allison suspected the same thing.

Seth stormed off into the house and Allison made a beeline for Renee, flinging herself into one of the empty chairs. Andrew stubbed his cigarette out in an abandoned cup and stood.

“I’ll leave you to your lesbian drama,” he said to Renee. Allison scowled up at him.

“Way to be a homophobe, Minyard.” Andrew turned to her with a serious expression.

“You’re right. I’m such a homophobe.” He turned back to Renee. “I’m gonna go find my boyfriend. Have fun with this mess.” Allison squinted at his retreating form.

“Oh, was that one Andrew? Shit, maybe I am drunk.” She let out a heavy sigh and slid down her seat. “Tonight was a disaster.” Her head swiveled to the side, pinning Renee under her gaze. “You look great though. The whole flapper thing really works on you.”

Renee murmured a thank you. She didn’t know what else to say. Her mind was still reeling. When she looked up, Allison gaze was still on her, transfixed.

“I wish I’d come with you tonight,” Allison admitted. “I miss spending Halloweens together. I miss seeing you every day. I miss a lot of things.”

“You’ve been drinking,” Renee reminded her.

“Yes. It’s still true.”

“Maybe we should talk about this in the morning.”

“Maybe. Maybe.” Allison reached out to take Renee’s hand in her own. Renee let her.

 

They were running late. They’d started getting ready over an hour ago, but they both were too easily distracted by slow kisses and running hands through each other’s hair. Allison pulled Renee’s rainbow hair into pigtails. Renee painted ivy leaves up Allison’s arms. Her cheek was covered with Allison’s green lipstick. 

“Ready?” Allison asked. Renee smiled, pulled her in for another kiss.

“Ready.”


End file.
